Excited and Scared
"Excited and Scared" is the 140th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary As Halloween approaches, Susan is forced to reveal her secret, sexy internet side job to a shocked Mike, and Juanita becomes suspicious of Gabrielle's sudden interest in Grace. Meanwhile, Lynette becomes concerned about Tom's mother's memory lapses, and Bree learns a secret about Keith. Paul is encouraged to take wife Beth out on a date in order to light a spark in their unromantic relationship. Plot Prologue The episode opens with Mary-Alice explaining that Paul is a "frustrated" man. She explains that he still has not had sex with Beth despite living with her for over two months. Paul decides to take Beth to couples therapy. Beth admits that she never expected Paul to get out of prison and explains that she just wanted someone to care about her. She adds that she is a virgin and was saving herself for marriage. "Good news, you're married," Paul yells. "Time to take the lid off the cookie jar!" The doctor suggests that the two begin dating so that they can get to know each other. "I wouldn't mind going to some nice restaurants," Beth admits. Paul agrees, but when they leave he tells her that they will be going Dutch until she starts sleeping with him. Renee and Lee: who's the biggest diva?]] Renee arrives at Lynette's house to invite the girls to a Halloween party. Gabrielle explains that Grace is sleeping over but suggests that they could come over and show the adults Grace and Juanita's costume. She adds that Juanita is going as a puppy and will be "so cute". However, Renee insists that no children are allowed to come. Bree offers to attend if she can bring Keith, and Renee replies: "I guess one child will be OK." Later, at Renee's party, she dresses up as Marilyn Monroe, but is shocked when Lee arrives in the same outfit Lynette Lynette arrives back home and hands Allison her pearl handcream. Allison thanks her, but Lynette asks her where the baby is and Allison explains that she is still asleep. Lynette is annoyed because Allison promised to wake the baby at three and complains that Paige will be up all night. notices Allison has several jars of pearl handcream.]]"You stop yelling at me," Allison snaps. Lynette insists that she isn't, but Allison shouts: "You're yelling at me, saying it's my fault, and it isn't. You're a liar." That night, Lynette is trying to get Paige off to sleep when she notices Allison's handcream on the table. She takes it into the bathroom to put it away and notices that Allison already has ten jars of the product. She wakes up Tom and admits that she is worried about Allison. Tom suggests that she just forgets things because she is older but Lynette adds that she has moodswings as well. Tom defends Allison, but Lynette says: "I get it - she's your mom, you love her. You can look for excuses for every one of these things but I think there's more going on than just being a little forgetful." She settles down to sleep while Tom looks concerned. The next morning, Tom asks Allison if she is alright and explains that she has seemed "scattered" lately. Allison replies that he has always been a worrywart and reminds him of the time he went to camp but wanted to come home because he was worried his family would be hurt by a hurricane. She goes up to get dressed and Tom tells Lynette that his mother is remembering things that he forgot about. Lynette replies that she has been doing research and found out about "sundowning", where people deteroriate later in the day. Tom insists that his mother is not senile, adding that Lynette has been trying to get her out of the house since she arrived. Lynette denies that this is a tactic, adding that she's starting to get worried and isn't comfortable leaving her with the baby. "There's nothing wrong with my mother, OK?" Tom yells. "So just drop it!" When the children on Wisteria Lane start trick-or-treating, Allison warns that they are about to run out of candy. Tom explains that he has lots left in the cupboard. , sitting in the curb.]]However, later, Allison repeats that they are running out of candy and decides to go to the store. Penny insists that there is more somewhere but Allison promises her that she will take care of it and leaves as Penny looks on, worried. Later, Tom is watching horror movies with his sons Parker and Porter when the doorbell rings. Tom shouts to Allison but Penny explains that she went out to get more candy. Tom goes to find her, explaining to the children that it's just a little late for Allison to be out. He walks through the crowd of trick-or-treaters looking for her, but doesn't notice her sitting on the curb looking scared. in her "pin-up girl" costume.]]Meanwhile, Lynette is talking to Lee at Renee's party when she receives a call from Carlos and promises that she will be right there. At the Solis house, she finds Allison sitting on the porch. "Oh thank God," Allison says. "I was walking, I must have got turned around. I made it up to Claire Graham's place but the lights were out." Lynette gently tells her that there is no Claire Graham on the street and suggests that they go home. Tom arrives and watches as Allison snaps, yelling: "Let go of me! You're doing this to me, you're making me feel crazy. I said let go!" She slaps Lynette and immediately apologises. She spots Tom, who says: "It's OK, mom. I'm here." The next morning, Tom announces that the car is loaded and ready to go and Allison replies sadly: "To the nursing home." Tom insists that she is not going to a nursing home, explaining that it is "assisted living", but Allison asks him: "When do I get to leave? When do I get to go home?" She adds that she knows lots of people who have gone to these places and not come back. Tom explains that Allison can't live alone anymore and adds that if something bad happened he would never forgive himself. "The only bad thing happening here is what you're doing to me," Allison tells him. Tom admits that he doesn't know what else to do. "When you called me from that camp you were scared," Allison says. "You kept saying, 'I want to come home, mom'. And I said, 'Tommy, if you mean that, I'll come get you'. That's what you do." She gets up and Lynette comforts a tearful Tom. Bree shows Bree his apartment.]] Keith takes Bree back to his apartment and when he opens the door she is shocked at how clean and tidy it is. "I had this whole frozen smile ready," she admits. When Keith explains that he just switched his pot-pourri, Bree tells him: "Take me right now on the table." They begin kissing but are interrupted when Keith's roommate Mimi walks through the apartment. Bree is surprised that Keith has a roommate and says: "It looks like that frozen smile came in handy after all." The next morning, Bree wakes up in Keith's apartment and meets Mimi in the kitchen. She apologises and explains that Keith never told her that he had a female roommate. She adds: "He said you never slept together except those two times." Mimi squeals that they have never had sex and Bree admits that Keith told her that but she needed to see her reaction to know it was true. "Nicely done," Mimi replies. "You don't need to worry about other women. The guy never stops talking about you." Bree is pleased, and Mimi asks her to give Keith his mail. Bree agrees but as she flicks through the envelopes she notices one from the department of corrections. Later, Bree finds Renee and asks her if she ever thought Keith might be a "little crazy". She admits that she found out he is on probation for assault. Renee tells her that Keith was just standing up for his girlfriend at the time when a man started hitting on her. She explains that she found out from the barman. "It's nice to know chivalry isn't dead," Bree smiles. Renee tells her that if she wants to find out if Keith is violent, she should start a fight with him and see if he hits her. Later, Bree and Keith arrive at Renee's party. Bree, who is dressed as a cheerleader, is approached by a man dressed as a football player and they joke about their costumes. worries that Keith might get too agressive.]]The football player asks if he gets a kiss for scoring the winning touchdown, but Bree explains that someone else is taking her to the prom. When he persists, Bree tells him that their skit is over and eventually calls over Keith. She explains that the man won't leave her alone and Keith makes him leave. Bree thanks him for being so gallant, but as she turns away and continues talking he walks over to the man again and begins shouting at him. Bree runs after him and begs Keith to stop. Eventually, Keith walks outside and Bree follows, asking what happened. "He pushed my buttons and I went off," Keith shouts. "Is it not obvious?" Bree asks him why he is yelling at her and Keith explains that he has been arrested for this before and knows he has a problem. He says that he knows she wants to break up with him but Bree denies it. "Nine years ago, my son found me face down, drunk, on it" she tells him. "It's true, he had to turn the sprinklers on to wake me up. Did you not know you're dating the biggest lush in Fairview?" She adds that they all have baggage and she can deal with his anger. "Do you think you can deal with a control freak with a drinking problem?" she asks. Keith kisses her. Gabrielle Juanita is at Grace's house and reveals that last Halloween she filled up two pillowcases with candy. Grace is thrilled, but Juanita notices Gaby's necklace and asks Grace where she got it. Grace claims that it was a gift from her aunt, but Juanita is unconvinced. When Grace leaves the room, Juanita takes the necklace. When Gaby picks her up, Juanita tells her that Grace stole the necklace but she stole it back. Gabrielle admits that she gave Grace the jewellery as a present because she feels sorry for her as she is poor. She explains that she'll take care of it. Later, Grace arrives at the Solis's house to celebrate Halloween. Gaby tells Grace that she has never made a costume before but, from the bathroom, Grace replies that she loves it. "I've never had such a pretty costume before," she says. "You're the best mom ever." Gaby smiles, and Juanita arrives in her puppy costume. "You're adorable," Gaby tells her, but suddenly Grace opens the door in her princess costume. Juanita tries to get Gaby's attention, but Gaby is preoccupied with Grace and styling her hair. Juanita looks on jealously. takes her girls trick-or-treating.]]Later, Gabrielle takes Grace, Juanita and Celia trick-or-treating and greets Tom's mother, Allison. Allison accidentally suggests that Grace is Gaby's daughter, and Gaby is flustered as she hurriedly explains that Juanita is her child. Juanita is unimpressed and Gaby takes piles of candy for her, explaining that it is cheaper than therapy. Back at the house, Grace is thrilled with all the candy she got and hands Gaby a peppermint because she said she liked them. Gabrielle thanks her for being so thoughtful and leaves to give Celia a bath. cuts off Grace's hair while pretending to help.]]Grace tugs at her tiara but can't get it out of her hair. Juanita picks up some scissors and offers to help. Gaby is in the bathroom with Celia when she hears a scream. She goes to find out what happened and discovers half of Grace's hair shorn off while Juanita holds a tiara and some hair. "She was having a problem," Juanita says. "I fixed it." When Grace has gone, Gaby shouts at Juanita that her mother was furious but Grace pretended that it was all her idea. She adds that if she hadn't, Grace wouldn't be able to play there anymore. "Who cares?" Juanita asks, adding that she has only known Grace for a month. Gaby tells her that she loves spending time with Grace but Juanita replies: "You do." She adds: "You like her better than me." Gaby insists that that is not true but Juanita points out that Gaby gave Grace a necklace but won't let her touch the jewellery. "What's so special about Grace?" she yells. Gaby is lost for words and Juanita leaves. Carlos, who has been watching, approaches Gabrielle and tells her that Juanita knows something is up. He adds that they should stay away from Grace. Gaby refuses, explaining that she will just be more careful. "We have to protect our daughter," Carlos tells her, but Gaby replies: "They're both our daughters." Susan and Paul and Beth Young see a marriage counselor.]]Paul takes Beth to a shrink to discuss their marital problems, and she reveals she's a virgin. The doctor advises them to start dating so they can get better acquainted with one another. Susan tells Mike about her work for the website. She tells him to yell if he wants to, but Mike replies that he should have taken the job in Alaska. He adds that if he had done a better job taking care of them she would not have had to resort to the website. Susan insists it is her fault, adding that she thought no-one would ever know. She admits that Paul Young found out and is blackmailing her. Mike is furious and picks up a hammer, but Susan begs him not to do anything. She climbs onto his back and claims that Paul did them a favour, saying: "I'm not lying now... look, we're closer than ever." Mike doesn't listen but Susan admits that she has an idea to get Paul to back off. Susan arrives at Paul's house with a basket of muffins and explains that she wants to move past their row. She claims that he has been a really good tenant and says that she is lucky, but suddenly notices a thumbtack on the wall. She produces Paul's lease agreement and claims that he is in violation by using the tack, adding that she wants him to vacate the premises within 60 days. Paul points out that she is in no position to make demands but Susan reveals that she told Mike everything. She adds that Mike was furious that Paul was trying to blackmail her and shows him the hammer. "I had to pry it out of his hand so you wouldn't need a paramedic to pry it out of your skull," she warns. She puts a muffin on the counter to demonstrate and smashes it with the hammer. "This is you if you tell anyone and Mike finds out," she threatens. She leaves, adding: "Oh, and enjoy those raisin muffins. I hope they're all raisins - my apartment has rats." Paul takes Beth on a date to Oakridge School, which is hosting a Halloween event. Paul asks her to go and get some pumpkin bread and approaches a parent. The woman asks if Paul is sending his children there and he admits that he isn't because he has traditional family values. He explains that he heard something "troubling" about one of the teachers. When the woman asks what he knows, he asks: "Are you familiar with Mrs Delfino?" in her "rag doll" costume, moments before being fired.]]Later, Susan is teaching her class when an office aide enters the room and tells her that the principal wants to see her. Later, she arrives home and admits to Mike that she got fired because someone found out about the website. She adds that it wasn't Paul, but one of the parents. Mike asks what they're going to do, and decides to take the job in Alaska. Susan begs him not to for MJ's sake, but Mike replies: "How much thought did you give MJ when you were dancing around in your underwear?" He adds that MJ will probably find out about this now and announces that Susan can no longer make decisions about their family. He tells her to take MJ trick-or-treating while he calls about the Alaska job. Beth and Paul arrive home from their date and Beth explains that she liked hearing about Paul's childhood. "When you talk about the past it changes how you look," she says. "You're not so intimidating." Paul leans in to kiss her but Beth asks what he's doing. Paul tells her that he's not an "animal satisfying urges" and explains that he wants to connect with her. "I need a partner by my side," he says. "Someone I can trust. I think you can be that person. The question is, do you?" He kisses her but Beth slaps him. Paul tells her that he wants her to be gone by the end of the week. Later, Beth is on the phone to her mother and explains that Paul wants her to leave. "I am trying to make it work," she says. "I swear I do everything he asks me." She suggests that she should come home, adding: "Oh yes, I know I made a commitment but I am so unhappy... Of course I want you to be proud of me. OK, I will. I'll try." Lee finds Susan, who is trick or treating with MJ. He explains that Paul wanted to ask again if she has any interest in selling her house, explaining: "He said your circumstances recently changed." Susan realises that Paul was the one who got her fired and asks Lee to take MJ trick or treating. She takes MJ's club from his Halloween caveman costume and knocks on Paul's door. swoops in to protect Paul, whatever it takes.]]When he opens it, she storms in and explained that she tried to give him the benefit of the doubt when he moved here. "But guess what," she adds. "The benefit of the doubt is over." She uses the club to smash up the kitchen and adds: "You know what, I'm glad I didn't let Mike do this because I'm really enjoying it." She stands over Paul, who is on the floor, but Beth arrives on the stairs with a gun and tells Susan to get away from him. Susan tells her that she doesn't know what he's done, but Beth replies: "I don't care. He's my husband. Now get out of his house." When Susan has left, Beth asks Paul if he is alright and kisses him. Mike finishes packing for Alaska and Susan admits that she doesn't want him to go. Mike agrees but explains that he can earn enough money to get Paul out of their house and get their lives back. He adds that if he stays, he's afraid he will kill Paul. MJ and Susan say goodbye to Mike. Trivia *This is the second episode of Desperate Housewives to have a Halloween theme. The first was "Now I Know, Don't Be Scared", in season 4. *Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) and Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) do not appear and are not credited in this episode. *The title of this episode comes from lyrics to the Broadway musical number "I Know Things Now", taken from Stephen Sondheim's Into the Woods. *When talking to his mother, Tom reveals that he has two siblings, Peter and Theresa Scavo. *During her dialogue with Gabrielle, Juanita reveals that the Solises have an aunt named Rosie. Category:Season Seven Category:Episodes Category:Holiday-themed episodes